Winter
by Liberty Ford
Summary: I know the titles bad but please read it's all about Hermione moving on after Ginny's death... or not moving on... WARNING CONTAINS FEMALE SLASH


Disclaimer: All characters are Joanne Rowling's not mine. Song is by Tori Amos not me.

WARNING CONTAINS SUGGESTIONS OF SLASH

Winter

I watched as she died, I would have given my own existence to save her. As I knew she would have done for me. She did love me and I love her, I still do even now she's gone. I don't think I can live my life without her.

            Everyone says it's going to be all right, but that's easy for them to say. They say Deatheaters are decreasing in numbers. They forget the ones still out there cause pain and suffering for everyone. Whether there's ten of them or one hundred. They showed no mercy to Ginny. I know, because I watched.

            Why couldn't I save her? I… Hermione Granger. Supposedly the cleverest witch to graduate Hogwarts couldn't save the girl I loved. Instead I was forced to watch them beat information out of her, information that she didn't even know. She dies for that.

Snow can wait  
I forgot my mittens  
Wipe my nose  
Get my new boots on  
I get a little warm in my heart  
When I think of winter  
I put my hand in my father's glove

            The ministry arrived about an hour later. Harry untied me as several remaining Deatheaters disapperatied away. I ran to her body. Pulled her into my arms and cried. She didn't move, she was so cold and bruised. I wiped some blood from her forehead and tucked her hair behind her ears. 

'Ginny?' I said holding her limp body tightly.

'She's gone, Hermione.'

The words shot through me and I cried again. I think I screamed as they pulled her away from me. I couldn't let her go. How could I have let her die?

I run off where the drifts get deeper  
Sleeping beauty trips me with a frown  
I hear a voice   
"You must learn to stand up for yourself   
Cause I can't always be around"

            A week later it was the real goodbye, the final goodbye. Her funeral. So many people crowded round her coffin and spoke of her. People from the ministry, where she worked. All the Weasley family and Harry. Everyone was there.

            I don't remember the next few hours. I know it was cold. I know no one noticed I was gone. I just ran and ran until I couldn't breath, until the sharp cold air hurt my chest. I didn't even know where I was going. I just know that I was there. In the woods, it was snowing so heavily there. It was so cold too. I led down for a while and closed my eyes. It might stop snowing when I wake up. With a bit of luck I wont even wake and if I do perhaps I'll find out I was dreaming it all.

He says   
when you gonna make up your mind  
When you gonna love you as much as I do  
When you gonna make up your mind   
Cause things are gonna change  
so fast  
All the white horses are still in bed  
I tell you that I'll always want you near   
You say that things change my dear

            I did wake later, I saw her. 'Ginny…' I said as she approached on the purist white unicorn I had ever seen. 

She smiled at me and held out her hand for me to take it.

'Ginny…' I said again. I didn't understand what was happening. 'How?' That was what I wanted to know.

Boys get discovered as winter melts  
Flowers competing for the sun  
Years go by and I'm here still waiting   
Withering where some snowman was   
Mirror mirror where's the crystal palace   
But I only can see myself   
skating around the truth  
who I am   
But I know, dad, the ice is getting thin

            She grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the unicorn. We seemed to fly. We took off, rode through the air and I looked down. Suddenly I understood. I saw me. I was led on the ground, covered in snow and sleeping. No, wait. I wasn't sleeping. I was… dead.

Time seemed to pass so quickly over the next few minutes. I saw someone, a man. He walked to my body and put me on a stretcher. I was in hospital now, but it was still too late.

When you gonna make up your mind  
When you gonna love you as much as I do  
When you gonna make up your mind   
Cause things are gonna change so fast  
All the white horses are still in bed  
I tell you that I'll always want you near   
You say that things change my dear

            We landed on the outskirts of a graveyard. 

I saw people I knew surround my coffin. My mother and father, Harry, Ron and some of my other friends, they were all there. They were saying there last goodbye to me.

            It began to snow again but this time it wasn't cold. I still cuddled up to Ginny and she cuddled back. When I looked back over to the people they were gone, everyone except for Harry and Ron that is. They were looking at us, watching us. How?

Hair is grey and the fires are burning   
So many dreams on the shelf   
You say I wanted you to be proud of me  
I always wanted that myself

            A tear slipped down Harry's cheek and he smiled at me.

'Harry…' I said looking back.

His smile widened and he wiped his tear away quickly.

'I'm happy." I told him and Ginny reached for my hand again.

            Everything around me began to fade away. Ginny was looking at Ron smiling and he was looking back at her. 

Then she looked up at me. 'I love you, Hermione.'

I love you too.' I replied as everything disappeared from around us. 

I didn't know where we were going but Ginny seemed to. 

I didn't care. 

I was happy. 

I was with her.

When you gonna make up your mind  
When you gonna love you as much as I do  
When you gonna make up your mind   
Cause things are gonna change so fast  
All the white horses are still in bed  
I tell you that I'll always want you near   
You say that things change my dear

Never change

All the white horses

The End


End file.
